User talk:Snappycats
Welcome to Nyx Ivy's talk page, Hey there, I'm Nyx Ivy. Welcome to my talk page. Thanks for checking, I guess? Anyway, please just follow the rules below, enjoy your time, and goodbye. Do Ask about the usage of my articles Report vandalism or theft of my work General chatting Rants (we may have something in common) Questions Advice about coding Responses Don't Pick/start a fight Spam Inappropriate things Unrelated stuff Bitching and whining about stuff I'm not part of (there's a difference between ranting and bitching, darlings) __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to the Snappycats! Thanks for your edit to the User:Snappycats page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 05:10, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Yo Yo Snappy! Just happened to see your profile page and since you wish to find friends, I will say right now that a majority of the time, the members of this site will not be on the FTF wiki chat. We have been using a Discord chat for a while now. Just wanted to link you since we'd love to welcome new people. Not sure if you've ever used Discord before though. Here's the link. https://discord.gg/Ey82vhb And what gender pronoun do you go by!?! I'm just confused after seeing what was written on the page... Does this mean some people think of you as a guy? Seriously though, how does this sort of thing work? This topic has always confused me... Doesn't help that most people just think of me as some hater when I ask and some try to beat me up. As for you acting sarcastic and rude, I bet you'll at least be better than Razel or Dalek. Don't worry too much about it. This is your friendly neighborhood Dragon Slayer signing off! Hope to see you sometime later and welcome to the wiki. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 07:00, January 18, 2017 (UTC)